Spunk
by SpunkElement
Summary: Shuichi leaves Yuki and comes back with a fiancee! Yuki is jealous and is going to do everything in his power to make sure they don't get to the i do's. Can he show how much he loves Shuichi before its too late?
1. A dark goodbye

Shuichi laid on the couch, staring at nothing. His mind was battling a hundred different feelings and his heart felt like it was spilt in two. Yuki was in his bedroom. If he was asleep he didn't know. It was becoming harder and harder to talk to Yuki and Shuichi kept telling himself that it was because of his new book that was coming out. As much as he liked to believe that he couldn't. He knew that they were growing more apart every day. They fought more and ignored each other more. The time they spend together is either in sex or at meal times.

Shuichi got off the couch and walked into Yuki's room. He was asleep and Shuichi stood next to the bed. Very slowly he whispered in Yuki's ear," I'm sorry but I have to leave. It'll be the best for both of us. I want you but you won't have me. I love you and goodbye." He froze when Yuki moved slightly. He packed some clothes and his favortie CD's then opened the front door and locked it behind him. He made a call and got a ticket to the States. He took one last look at the house before walking down the street to the Airport.

_Yuki's Point of View_

Yuki woke up the next morning to a quiet house. Looking at the clock he figered his lover was at work. Yuki showered then dressed but as he was typing up his newest story, words envade his mind. Words he he thought he heard somewhere else.

"_I love you and goodbye._" He tried to place his finger on it but he couldn't. He couldn't remember where he had heard those words! He banged the desk with his fist and as if the phone hated him today, it rang. He growled and tried to ignore it and contuine working but the person on the other end wouldn't give up! He picked up the phone, growling, "What?"

"Is Shuichi there?" It was Shuichi's punk friend, Hiro.

"No!"

"Do you know where he is?"

"How the hell should I know!"  
"Because your his boyfriend!"

"Well...when I woke up this morning he wasn't here and I don't know where he is so leave me alone!" Hiro hung up. Yuki slammed the phone down on the hook and marched into Shuichi's room to put away the blanket that the baka had left on the couch. As soon as he entered the room he knew something was wrong. Some of Shuichi's clothes were missing and all of his favorite CD's were gone.

Where did the brat go to?


	2. I still just might love you

_5 years later_

Yuki sighed as his brain refused to work with him. He couldn't come up with a single thought! "Why did you have to go," he asked the picture of Shuichi. "Why didn't you stay?" Sure he heard from Shuichi once a year and that was just to let him know that he was alive. Their phone calls were always short and it didn't surprise Yuki. He still kicked himself for not going after the brat. He was still staring at Shuichi's smiling face when the phone rang. He picked it up and instead of growling he answered with a friendly, "Hello?" Then the person on the other end said the words that he would never have thought he would ever hear. The person, Hiro, said, "Shuichi's home." To happy to say goodbye, Yuki hung up and started to run around the house, jumping on the bed, jumping on the couch and yelling over and over again, "He's back! He's back!"

Later he was also happy that no one saw him do that. He turned on the TV and watched as Shuichi exited the Airport with a chestnut haired boy following. The reporter entered the screen. "Shuichi Shindou has returned to Japan for a new movie he's going to make. From what we've heard Shindou is also here for a _wedding_ but its a still a bit fuzy. This is Jamie Sando reporting." Yuki turned off the TV.

Shuichi's getting...married?

Growling, Yuki threw on his shoes, grapped his keys and left the house. There was only one person he knew that would tell him what was going on. And as much as he hated Tohma this was a special case. Yuki started the car and took off down the road.

_Shuichi's Point of View_

Shuichi smiled as his fiancee hled on tightly to him as they speed down the road on his bike. Their faces were hiden by the full face hlements. They stopped at a stoplight and Shuichi tapped her arm and pointed to the car next to them. It was Yuki. "Is that him," Keahi asked. "Yep." Keahi laughed and yelled, "Hey, Mister!" Yuki looked over at her and scowled. "What," Yuki snapped. Shuichi bit back a smile. "I'm really happy you left Shuichi," she yelled. "Why's that," Yuki asked, clearly surprised by Keahi's words. "'Cuase now I have him!" Shuichi pulled up his helment so Yuki could see him. The two waved as the light turned green. "Bye, Mister," Shuichi called as he took off. He really wished he had a camara on him so he could have taken the picture of Yuki's face when Keahi had talked to him but as they contuined down the road he felt his old feelings for Yuki stir up again. He couldn't still love Yuki, right? He had the greatest gift of all.

Keahi.

He should be happy. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get Yuki out of his mind. _No! I will not fall for him again! I am with Keahi and I love her. Not Yuki. _Keahi tapped his shoulder and pointed over by the park. As much as he wanted to keep going, he knew the noise from his bike was bugging Keahi's ears. He stopped and watched Keahi pull off the helment and get off the bike. "Sorry to make you stop but...I need to breath." Shuichi took off his own helment and studied his fiancee. _I love her. I love her. I love her. I love her. _ No matter how many times he thought this he didn't get the goofy smile that he usally got. "Shuichi," Keahi asked. "Hm?" Shuichi looked into her caring sky blue eyes. "Do you think this was a good idea to get married here? I mean...we could have gotten married in Flordia. What was wrong with Flordia," she asked. Shuichi tapped her nose. "We wanted to get married here becuase my family's here and your family's here and to have everyone we knew come to Flordia would have been a big hassle," Shuichi answered. Keahi smiled but inside Shuichi's heart and mind contuined to battle.

_Damn_. He knew he should have gone to Flordia. Coming here was a bad idea.

_Yuki's Point of View_

Yuki banged open Tohma's office door, a scowl upon his face. "All right, what the fuck is going on," Yuki snapped. "Shut the door," Tohma commanded. Yuki slammed the door shut and sat down before Tohma could say anything. "Is he really getting married," Yuki asked. He tried to keep his cool but it was going away by every passing minute. "I'm not sure. He's suppose to come here to talk about his new movie but knowing Shuichi he's gone and found a hotel. He'll call Hiro first. Not you," Tohma stated. "i saw him and some girl on the road," Yuki whispered. Seeing Shuichi again, jarred everything inside of him. It made him feel alive but the words the girl said still rang in his mind.

_"'Cuase now I have him!"_

Was she really that happy to have Shuichi? _I've never seen him smile like that before. Maybe it is for the better but...I saw the look in his eyes just before he took off. He still loves me. I know it. _

"Eiri? Eiri," Tohma yelled, pulling Yuki out of his thoughts. "There's no reason to yell! I'm right here," Yuki growled. "He and Keahi are coming to a party for NG's new opening lable. How about I get you a ticket," Tohma asked. Yuki stood, smiled his thanks and left.

He was going to win Shuichi's heart even if it meant he had to show the whole world that he had a softer side.

_I will make you mine, Shuichi Shindou. And your fiancee won't even know what hit her!_


	3. Don't judge a book by its cover

"Shuichi? Do you still love him," Keahi asked. Shuichi stopped putting on his helment to look at Keahi. "That's an idiotic question, Keahi. You know I don't." Keahi still stared at confusion written all across her face. He put his helment down.

_I don't still love him! I can't still love him. I'm about to get married to the spunkest dancer I've ever meet! Thoughts of Yuki should never cross my mind!_

"Shuichi? Do you think that there is even a small part of you that could still love him?" Shuichi could have sworn she could read minds if he wasn't so busy trying to come up with an excuse. "All I feel for him is hate. Nothing more. Nothing less." Keahi was about to protest and he just pressed his finger to her lips. He couldn't tell her that he still might love Yuki because that would never go well and if he married her it would be against everything.

Sometimes life is a big fat pain.

_Yuki's Point of View_

He slammed the door shut and kicked off his shoes. He walked into the living room only to bump into the table. "Damn it!" He sat on the couch and pulled up his pant leg to check his wound. Nothing serious just a lot of pain. He went into his study and grapped a camara. He knew just what he was going to do. There was a knock on the door. He went and threw open the door and found himself looking into a pair of big blue eyes that belonged to an elderly lady. "Um, good afternoon, ma'am. Is there something I can help you with?" He stepped out of the way to let the lady in. "My name is Janice. You can call me Momo. Everyone else does."

_What do you want you old hag? I have some work to do. _

"My grandbaby is suppose to marry your ex-lover. She's happy and I love that but the boy! Ever since I saw him I knew he still loved you! Now...I really hate wedding crashers but for this? I might just have to help you with it." Yuki closed his door and smiled. "I'm all ears ma'am."


	4. The Invite

_Hiro's Point of View_

He paced back and forth from the door of his room to his bed. Happiness flared inside and he couldn't sit still. Sure Shuichi getting married was a surprise. A really big surprise but that didn't mean he shouldn't be happy for him. And for once Shuichi hasn't told anyone, but himself, that he and the strange girl were getting married. Okay think about it.

Shuichi five years ago would have told the whole world that he was getting married and! He would had made sure that everyone he knew was invited.

Shuichi now was keeping it a secret! A secret! From everyone! Not telling anyone if he was really getting married. Hiro, his own bestfriend, wasn't one hundred percent sure if Shuichi was getting married.

He should be pissed. Really, really pissed that Shuichi didn't trust him but for some odd reason he understood.

His phone rang and he picked it up.

"_Hi! My names Keahi and I'm inviting you to come to Shuichi's welcome home party tonight! I hope you can make it! We're staying at 250 Halstead Street! Can you come?"_

"Can I come? Are you kidding me? I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

_"Great! Be here at 7 o-clock sharp! And don't be late!" _

Hiro and Keahi said their goodbyes and hung up. He looked at the clock. Four hours till seven.

What was he going to do for four hours?

_Shuichi's Point of View_

The warm water gently slide down his nude body. Keahi and him had gotten to her old childhood house and he had said he needed a shower. He hummed along to one of Nittle Graspers CD and began to work the strawberry shampoo into his now "sexy" sandy blonde hair. Well...at least Keahi thought it was sexy. As soon as he could he was gonna dye it pink again, not that Keahi would mind. Even if she wasn't a big fan of pink. The bathroom door opened and he jumped. "We need to talk," he heard Keahi say. "Can it wait? I'm bathing here," Shuichi called. He swear he could feel Keahi roll her eyes. "Nope. If I don't pin you down now you'll get out of this talk and put it off till tomorrow. I still don't see how you can slip away so fast." There was a whoosh sound as the shower curtains were pushed back. He opened one eye to see Keahi in a bathing suit. "Hey! No fair," he yelled. Keahi turned him around and began to shampoo his hair, her fingers gently rubbing his head. "What do you want to eat tonight? I've invited some of your friends over for dinner so pick something good," she whispered in his ear. "Evil," was his answer.

"Sorry, Strawberry. I can't cook evil." She gently rinsed his hair, making sure she got all the soap and that it didn't get in his eyes. "Who'd you invite," he asked as she stepped away from him. "K," she answered. His jaw dropped.

"Not K! Are you crazy? He'll bring his guns and threaten everyone!"

"Hiro."

"Good choice."

"Fuijsaki."

"He'll ruin everything with his brains!"

"Sakano."

"He'll have a heart-attack!"

"Shut up. Tohma."

"Insults! He'll insult everything!"

"And Yuki."

Shuichi was about to say something about her inviting Yuki when he froze. "You invited Yuki?" She gave him a quick kiss before getting out of the shower. "Yes, Strawberry. I invited your ex. I mean it is your welcome home party. Are you okay with it?"

_Okay with it! I love it! Its perfect! He'll come and tell me that he loves me and wants me back in his arms!_

"Shuichi?" Shuichi looked at Keahi, who was standing in the doorway. "Yeah. Its fine."


	5. Welcome Home

_Keahi's Point of View_

She bounded down the stairs like a happy puppy to answer the door. She opened it and greeted the tall blonde male in front of her. "Hi! Your the guy from the car, right," she asked, stepping out of the way. "Yes." Keahi nodded her head and shut the door. Smiling, she took off down the hallway and opened the door with the words, "Art Room," painted on it. "You can wait in here untill everyone gets here. Sorry but the waiting room is kinda of where all our junk is." Yuki brushed past her to go inside. She stuck her tongue out at his back before closing the door. "Shuichi! Shuichi, Shuichi, Shuichi, Shuichi," she yelled. Shuichi came running down the stairs and he nearly ran into her. "What," he asked.

"Yuki's here!" Biting her lip she watched Shuichi's face go from worried to almost happy. A knock on the door saved them both and Keahi ran to answer the door. A man with redish brown hair and another man with green hair stood in her doorway. Keahi gave a half smile and stepped out of the way. She watched as Shuichi tackled Hiro to the ground in a hug. A man cleared his thoart and she turned to come face to face with a gun. "Is this Shuichi's welcome home party," asked the man holding the gun. "Y-yeah. Come on in." Two other men entered with K. Tohma and Sakano. Everyone was all talking and welcoming Shuichi back. "All right! Everyone to the Art Room," she shouted. She watched as one by one they all went into the art room. Shuichi looked at her and she smiled and made shooing motions. He grinned and went in with the others, the door shutting behind him.

_I don't see why you keep acting Shuichi. I'm not as dumb as you think I am._

She looked at the diamond ring on her middle finger before going into the kitchen to make pizza. Sure it was a quick meal but she didn't care. she set the table and placed the pizza in the oven.

"Yuki! You don't have to be mean," came Shuichi's whine.

_Shuichi's Point of View_

He hadn't seen much of Keahi in the time that Yuki came to the time when she told them that dinner was ready. He wanted so bad to pull her aside and crack jokes until she laughed but he couldn't. For some reason his body wouldn't obey to what he wanted to do. Instead he sat down at the large table and ate with his friends. Every now and then he would see Keahi come in and refill their drinks and put more pizza on the table. Nobody said thank you or please or even noticed her as she came in and out of the dinning room. "Hey Shuichi," Hiro called from the other end of the table. "What?"

"Is it true your here to get married and not make a new movie?" Everyone was slightly drunk. Even Yuki had a few beers and was now nice to everyone. Keahi came in and removed some empty beer bottles but as she went to take his he stopped her. "What's wrong," he asked. "Nothing. Catch up with your friends." She kissed his cheek and he watched her leave.

_Seven hours later(Keahi's Point of View)_

She walked into the living room where Shuichi, Hiro and Yuki were. She had just came back from taking Tohma, K and Sakano home and now she had to take Hiro and Yuki home. She knew when everyone woke up the next morning they'd be wondering where their cars where.

_Serves them right to get drunk._

After she got Yuki and Hiro home, they both tried to get her inside, she went home to see Shuichi finishing off the last bottle of beer. "Come on, Strawberry. Let's get you cleaned up." She helped him to his feet and up the stairs. "You know, I still hate Yuki. He was mean and cruel. You---your sweet." He sniffed the base of her thoart. "You smell like Pocky, cotten candy and twizzlers." His words slurred together and Keahi smiled. "Okay my Strawberry baby. We've got to get you ready for bed."

_This is gonna be easy. Getting him ready for bed is going to be easy._

Turns out, nothing is ever easy. first Shuichi had fallen off the bed while she was getting his boxers and tank top. Then he had to go to the bathroom. By the time she had him ready for bed, he was fast asleep and the clock next to their bed read: 4:45am.

_So much for easy._

She changed and got into bed. "Welcome home, Shuichi," she whispered before she snuggled into his arms and fell asleep.


	6. Early morning plans

_Shuichi's Point of View_

He woke up to a sicking feeling in his stomach. He rolled over and ran to the bathroom to empty his stomach. After brushing his teeth seven times, he went back to the bedroom. He went over to Keahi's side of the bed, kneeled down and study her.

It made him smile at how much she looked like Yuki, when he was asleep. She hugged her pillow and her blonde hair hid her face. As he brushed it out of the way, it reminded him of brushing Yuki's hair.

_No, no, no! Everything I ever felt for Yuki died when I meet Keahi. She means everything to me but..._

He let the thought trail off as Keahi sighed. He didn't move but contuined to pet her head when he was sure she wasn't awake. His head hurt really bad but he didn't know where the stuff was because they hadn't finished unpacking yet.

Keahi was whispering something. He leaned closer just to hear what she was saying.

"I don't know but I've been told, Yuki's hair is painted gold.

He's so mean, he hardly breathes. I'll be happy when he leaves.

I don't know but I've been told, Yuki's heart is mighty cold." He smiled.

"How cold," he whispered.

"Real cold," she mumbled. He patted her head then gave her a kiss on the cheek before going downstairs to clean up the mess from the party.

_Yuki's Point of View_

The sunlight poured through the window, waking him up to a spilting head. To make matters worse, the phone rang. He picked it up and mumbled a hello.

"_Your such an idiot! My grandbaby is about to get married to your ex when I know she knows that he doesn't love her! I told you to go to the party and talk to Shuichi not go there and get drunk! Keahi told me that you put the moves on Hiro! Idiot!" _It was Jancie, or Momo, the lady he meet the day before.

"Don't yell! I have a headache!"

"_Serves you right! I'm giving you one more chance to talk to Shuichi or you can forget everything. I'm not about to let my grandbaby make the biggest mistake of her life! You better get it right, Yuki Eiri or you could be facing the same fate!"_ The lady hung up on him! Yuki stared at the phone. She hung up on him.

Okay. So he had to get his act in gear. What would Shuichi like to do?

_The theme park! I'll take him to the theme park!_

Now...how was he going to get Shuichi to come with him to the theme park without him bringing Keahi?

_Shuichi's Point of View_

The phone rang and he put down the dirty dish in the sink. He picked it up and the last person he'd ever expect to call gave him the warmest good morning ever.

Yuki.

"Good morning to you too, Yuki!" He balanced the phone inbetween his shoulder and his ear and lowered his voice.

"_I was wondering...do you want to come to a theme park with me?"_ Shuichi nearly dropped the phone.

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"_Kinda. Do you wanna come?"_ This time he did drop the phone. Yuki was talking to him with such kindness it was really kinda of scary. He quickly picked up the phone and placed it to his ear.

"_Are you okay? I thought I heard something fall."_ If Yuki didn't stop all this kindness right now he was going to cry!

"Um, sure. I'm like to go with you. See you at noon?"

_"Sounds great! See you then!"_ He hung up the phone and stared at it in wonder.

Did Yuki change over the years or is he just doing this to play with him?


	7. The Verdict

Okay. I wanna thank rebelyell69, Kemet, Towa-chan, Yuri Yuki, and Mayham's Angel for the reviews. You guys are great! Again...Thanks. Okay I'm done...

_Yuki's Point of View_

He hated this. It was too loud, too crowed and he had the worlds biggest hangover. One he hadn't gotten over when he meet Shuichi here. The sun wasn't helping and neith was Shuichi as he dragged Yuki from one ride to another. "Yuki! Look!" Shuichi pointed over to one of the rollercoasters. It took you all the way up then brought you down in a circle like a hurrican, then it went back up for a loop and a high drop to top it off. Yuki thought that if he didn't piss his pants down here, he would up there. So he got out of it the only way he knew how.

"No." Shuichi looked at him with his big purple eyes, tears coming to them.

"Please Yuki! Please, please, please, please, please, please!" Yuki refused to give into his ex-lovers eyes. He refused. Giving in to Shuichi would mean that he still had a weak spot for those damn eyes of his. Giving in would mean he was gonna die. Giving in would mean the end of the world for him. So...doing as he thought he would he said:

"No." Shuichi contuined to give him the look and grapped the sides of his coat.

_No way! Not gonna happen. I'm not going on that but he looks sooo cute! No! Yuki remember? Not gonna give into those damn eyes of his. No matter how cute and sexy and hot and...STAY ON TRACK!_

Shuichi's bottom lip trembled as if he were about to cry.

_No! Remember he pulls the tears when he doesn't get his way?_

Yuki had a sudden need to kiss Shuichi but he need to focuse on the rask at hand. Trying to get out of riding that rollercoaster.

"P-please Y-yuki? I-I w-want to go on the ride!" Shuichi stomped his foot and began to whine and beg to get on the ride. Yuki clamped his hands on Shuichi's shoulder and leaned in. Shuichi stopped whinning and began to blush. And as much as he wanted to kiss him, he couldn't.

"No," he whispered. There was a click then a flash and Yuki stepped back. Shuichi pouted.

_Yuki: 2_

_Shuichi: 0_

_I'm going to win this battle!_

_Keahi's Point of View (the next day)_

She was so mad! No she wasn't mad, she was down right pissed! Shuichi lied to her! And she had the proof. She threw open their bedroom door and Shuichi jumped. It was clear he was on the phone. "Sorry Hiro. I've gotta go. Keahi looks pissed." Shuichi hung up the phone.

"Pissed? Oh...I can't even began to tell you how pissed I am!" Shuichi licked his lips as she narrowed her eyes on him. He settled himself on the bed and waited for her to tell him what was wrong. She threw the morning paper at him. "You care to explain," she asked. She watched as Shuichi picked up the paper and read the tittle. She already knew what it said. "You, Shuichi Shindou, made the front page," she clipped. Shuichi's eyes grew big. The tittle to the front page was:

_Back Together?_

And under that was a picture of Yuki and Shuichi about to kiss at the local theme park. She crossed her arms as Shuichi tried to form a sentence. "Yeah. You told me you were at Hiro's. I can't believe you, Shu! You promised me that you had no feelings what-so-ever about Yuki and there you two are on the front page about to kiss," she shouted.

"Keahi! That's not what was happening! He was going to tell me his answer to riding the rollercoaster!" Keahi took a few deep breathes.

_Okay. The press always mess things up by taking pictures at the wrong time. I need to cool down before I make my verdict. I can do this. _

"I'm sorry. I need to cool down. I'll talk to you later." She turned on her heel and went into the Art Room.


	8. Can I borrow your lap?

Okay to make ShindouEiri happy I'm gonna try and shoot for three pages for this one! Please keep the reviews flowing! smacks forehead And I've got to remember to put in the reason to why the stories called _Spunk_. Anyway... on with the show!

_Shuichi's Point of View_

Now... he was mad! It was just plain stupid for him to get mad at his computer but he was. He was mad at the damn computer of his. Not Keahi. Even though he wanted to be mad at her he couldn't but anyway back to why he was mad.

The computer lost all his lyrics!

The computer clearly hated him because when he hit the screen... the whole computer turned off. Now if he had a level head he wouldn't have shouted the following words: "The damn thing has a mind of its own!"

Yeah. He was in a very bad mood. He really wanted this day over with.

He just hopped that it ended good.

Shuichi took a few deep breathes as he heard footsteps coming down the hall. It was Keahi, who wouldn't it be?

_Was she singing...?_

"_Graviation, pulling us together_

_A twist of fate, a hope of love_

_Setting us in place_

_Like destiny indeniable..._

_Its gravitation indescribable_..." Her vocie faded away and Shuichi tapped his fingers on the desk. That song. He had heard it before but where...?

_Think! Think! 'Like destiny...indescriable'! She changed the lyrics around!_

Shuichi smiled and tapped his fingers to the beat Keahi was now humming. The door was opened and he stopped. She contuined humming the unknown song. She was straighting up the couch when he grapped her hand and spun her around.

"What are you doing," Keahi asked as he placed his hand on her waist.

"Keep humming. I wanna dance with you." Keahi started to hum again and he led her around the small area of his office. Thoughts of Yuki popped into his mind.

_-Flashback-_

_"Yuki? Are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine, brat. Leave me alone."_

_"Yuki, don't be mean."_

_"I'm not! Leave me alone!"_

_"Yuki?"_

_"What, brat? I'm working here!"_

_"Kiss me."_

_Yuki's lips came crashing down on his._

_-End of Flashback-_

"Shuichi? I've gotta finish cleaning." Shuichi didn't let go.

"Please. Keep humming."

"Shuichi, I'm touched. Really. But I've got to finish." Shuichi wrapped his arms around her and contuined to sway. Keahi tilted her head back and sighed.

"I'm never going to let you go," Shuichi whispered. Keahi smiled and stepped out of his arms.

"Sorry, Strawberry. I've got to finish cleaning." She kissed his cheek and left the room. "I'll see you at dinner." Keahi left him alone again, shutting the door behind her.

He grinned and sat down at the computer. Thanks to her. He had a new song. He was going to call it. _Passions_.

Later that night, after dinner, he sat in his office again, a pencil tucked behind his ear. He stared at the blank screen, trying to focuse but he couldn't get Yuki out of his mind. Not like he minded or anything. A beep from the computer let him know that it was eleven pm.

_This sucks. I have to type this speech up and all I can think about is him. Its like everything I do is like what he use to do when no one was looking. _

"Shuichi?" He looked away from the computer. There was Keahi, a blanket wrapped around her. "Are you okay? You've been here for hours." He went back to the computer.

"I'm fine." He flinched. Even to his own ears he sounded cold. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I just can't get this speech right." He listened to the soft footsteps that stopped next to him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Your already asking but sure."

"Can I borrow your lap? Your not going to bed and I can't sleep." He turned his chair a little and patted his leg. Keahi sat on his lap and placed her head on his chest. He contuined to stare at the screen of his computer, petting Keahi's head as he typed with the other.

"Read to me. Please." Shuichi smiled at Keahi's words. He kissed her head.

"Tomorrow. Okay? I have to finish my speech."

_Damn. She's so much like me when I was with him. Now... everything is different. Too different. _

He felt Keahi taking deep breathes and he stopped typing.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing..."

"A-are you _sniffing_ me?" She inhaled deeply.

"No..."

"You _liar_! What do I smell like?"

"Like strawberry Pocky..."

"Really?" There was no answer. "Keahi?" He looked down at his fiancee and grinned.

She was asleep.

Tucking his free arm under her legs, he stood and carried her to bed where he tucked her in. He study his fiancee's sleeping face and groaned.

_I hate you, Yuki. How dare you make me fall in love with you again! I hate you...Yuki._


	9. Cosmic Kisses

_Shuichi's Point of View_

"Keahi? Keahi! Get up! Its almost noon!" He saw Keahi pull the covers over her head. "Keahi," he growled. It amazed him at how much she was like Yuki in the morning or the afternoon in this case.

"Keahi! You are by far the worst morning person I have ever meet! Get your lazy ass out of bed!" He reached over and gently pulled her hair. She swatted his hand away, reached behind her and took his pillow! His pillow!

"Why do you always smell like strawberry Pocky?" He ran a hand through his now pink hair. Yep. He dyed it... again. Keahi propped herself up on her elbow, her hair a stringy mess. He watched her eyes go big.

"What did you do to your hair?" He chuckled.

"Well... you see...I'm going back to Bad Luck." Keahi squealed and jumped into his arms, knocking them both to the floor.

"That's great! Now this will work perfectly!"

"What will?"

"Well... I rented a beach house for the weekend and I invited Yuki, Hiro and Fuijisaki to join us."

"Wait? You invited Yuki?"

_Why does Yuki seem to be in all of our plans? Is she testing me?_

Keahi scrambled off of him and gave a weak smile.

"You didn't!"

"I'm hungry!" She took off towards the door.

"Keahi! Get back here! You've got some explaining to do!"

_Oh, God! I sound like Cosmo from the Fairly Odd Parents!_

He gave up trying to get Keahi to tell him why she invited Yuki along and now, he was sitting in Keahi's car, doing what he did best.

Pouting.

It was his way of life and he couldn't last one day if he didn't pout at least seven times. As they drove, well...she, he couldn't help but glance at the ring on her finger. He hardly saw a day go by that the ring wasn't on her finger.But he couldn't stop himself from asking himself these questions.

How would it look on Yuki's finger?

Would Yuki take it off?

Would he smile the way Keahi smiled when she looked at the ring?

"Shu? Are you okay? Your staring at the ring again," she asked.

_Wait...again?_

When else did he stare at the diamond ring with a single red ruby in the center?

He couldn't recall a single day where he had stared at the ring.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just have a feeling that today is going to go my way." He listened to Keahi laugh and just once he wished that he could make Yuki laugh like that.

Keahi began to hum an up-beat unknown song and he asked for the words.

"Are you sure?"

He was more than sure.

_I'm sending you cosmic kisses straight from my heart_

_A planet collsion won't tear us apart_

_The distance between us is never too far_

_I'll hitch a ride on a comet to wherever you are_

_In a moment a glance became a kiss_

_In a heart beat I knew my whole world had changed_

_For better or for worse we'll make it through_

_Your one in a million_

_And I'm so sure 'cause_

_I'm sending you cosmic kisses straight from my heart_

_A planet collsion won't tear us apart_

_The distance between is never too far_

_I'll hitch a ride on a comet to wherever you are!_

"Sorry but that's as far as I got." He now knew why he was still in love with Yuki. And now, more than ever, was the hardest choice he was going to have to make.

Keahi: Playfull, charming, sweet, funny

Yuki: Cold, distant, first love, caring(in his own way)

Who was he going to choose?

Either way it didn't matter.

One of them was going to get their heart broken...


	10. Goodbyes are never forever end

Keahi drummed her fingers on the streeling wheel and Shuichi laughed as she started to make faces at him every now and then. "Stop it. Your gonna get us killed," he laughed. Keahi took one hand and blew him a kiss before putting her eyes back on the road. "Your crazy!"

"Aw! But you love me anyway!" Shuichi watched her go cross-eyed and swear that he was never, ever, _ever_, letting her drive when one of his old songs came on. He put a hand to her forehead and leaned in.

"Are you drunk?" Keahi rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"No! how could you ask such a thing?" He shrugged.

_Orenji iro tsuki yoru ga kuruto kimi no koto o omoi dasu_

_kakko tsuketa ore no serifu wa hoka no dare kano serifu de_

_fui ni miageru shiruettu kimi no yokogao o terashita_

_awai hikari wa ima demo_

_nani o matteru kimi wa inai heya_

_tokei dake ga ashi oto no youni nemurenai mune ni hibiku_

_ima mo matteru hitori tomatteru_

_futari mita anohi no tsuki o ima dokode kimi wa miteru_

_ore no shigusa manete waratta kimi no koe mo omoi dasu_

_kimi to aruku yoru no shiin wa orenji iro photografu_

_kage ni otoshita uso to ore no wagamama o yurushita_

_kimi no namida ga ima demo_

_nani mo iwazuni toki wa nagareru_

_yagate kuru asa no hisashi ni tokeru youni sora ni kieru_

_saigo no yoru wa doko ni mo nakute_

_okizari no ore no kokoro o tsuki dake ga ima mo miteru_

_kimi o matteru tooi omoi demo_

_tokei dake ga ashi oto no youni nemurenai mune ni hibiku_

_ima mo matteru hitori tomatteru_

_futari mita anohi no tsuki o ima dokode kimi wa miteru_

They pulled up to a romantic sun-setting view beach house. There were already three cars there. Keahi was pulling out their suitcase, she told him they were only staying for the day, and he was greeted by a friendly Hiro. "I swear... you have the best fiancee in the world," Hiro exclaimed. "Hello? Standing right here. Standing right here!" Hiro hugged Keahi, who's face held a look of surprise on her face. "Hiro! What are you doing," Shuichi asked. Hiro let go of Keahi. "Just giving her my thanks. Oh, Fuijisaki brought a video camara. He thinks something funny is going to happen."

(And because its almost the end of this story and I have something really funny in mind and I wanna hurry up and put it down before I forget it. We're just gonna skip ahead to that night!)

_Keahi's Point of View_

She sat on her blankets, grunting to pull off her ring. They were all sleeping in the living room because there was more room and the TV was bigger.

The stubborn thing refused to leave her finger!

She needed it off. She had made up her mind a few hours ago when she saw the way Shuichi looked at Yuki. A look she had never gotten.

Anyway Fuijisaki sat across from her filming this for some unknown reason. Hiro was standing next to her about to go into the kitchen to see what was taking Yuki and Shuichi so long to get the popcorn ready. "Are you sure you don't need any butter," Hiro asked.

_Yes! I've almost got it! Just one more pull should do it!_

Keahi gasped as her hand slipped. There was a popping sound then a groan.

The good news: She had gotten her ring off.

The bad news: Her elbow kinda hit Hiro's groin.

Yeah...he's royal jewels were wounded.

"Holy shit, Hiro! I am so sorry! I really am! Do you need any ice?"

Fuijisaki was laughing, he had gotten the whole thing on tape even Hiro's surprised look.

"Fuck, Hiro! I am sorry! I really am! I didn't mean it!" Hiro fell to the floor as she jumped up to run to the kitchen. And what did she walk in on?

Shuichi sitting on the conter next to the sink with his legs wrapped around Yuki. The two were making out. They both pulled away and Shuichi cleared his thoart.

"I'm here for some ice." she went to the freeze, grapped a handle of ice cubes before running back into the living to stuff them down the front of Hiro's pants. He jumped up and started to shake his legs, trying to get the ice out. "First you try to deman me then you try to freeze my jewels off! What the hell is wrong with you," Hiro shouted. Shuichi came running in.

"Keahi, what you saw---"

"What I saw just helped me to see everything clearer. I'm not blind Shuichi. And I'm not dumb." Hiro stopped moving, Fuijisaki contuined to flim and Yuki came out of the kitchen.

Hiro clamped a hand over Yuki's mouth to keep him from saying anything.

"Keahi, I never ment for this to happen." Keahi grinned full-heartedly.

"Sure but I think somewhere deep down inside I think I still kinda knew you were still in love with him. And just for the recorded." Keahi leaned in. "I was gonna break up with you anyway." She watched happiness flow into Shuichi's face.

_I am by far the best person to ever walk into this guys life. I think I'm the only girl to walk into his life. Fan girls don't count!_

Shuichi watched Keahi disappear into the kitchen. Everyone looked at one another, confusion written all over their faces. "Hey Shuichi!" He turned around and got a face full of...

_Chocolate?_

Keahi was grinning impishly, holding a bottle of chocolate syrpe.

And that's when the food fight broke out.

And they all lived happily ever after!

Well...no. They didn't.

Shuichi and Yuki got married. They made front page of the newpaper again.

Fuijisaki took up fliming as a hobby.

Hiro got a dog.

Keahi went back to the States.

_And everything was good, dandy with the daily insults from Tohma. He can never take a hint. _

_Life can be a pain sometimes but in the end..._

_Everything is perfect._

_And as Keahi said before she left._

_**Goodbyes are never forever!**_


End file.
